La Historia Se Repite
by Rose Rozen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los hijos se enamoraran como sus padres lo hicieron alguna vez? Han pasado 19 años desde que los nefilim dejaron Edom. Y algunos asesinatos de subterráneos hace que antiguos fantasmas y secretos salgan a la luz. Alec tendrá que enfrentar la verdad de lo que paso 19 años atrás y descubrir secretos del pasado, mientras su hijo repite sus pasos.


-Aku cinta kamu- susurro la ya tan conocida voz.

El moreno podía sentir aquellos cálidos brazos abrazarlo con cariño, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por los ajenos en una delicada caricia. La paz y felicidad era embriagadora, inundaban todo su ser como un fuego renovar, inyectando e sus venas el deseo contenido. Sin embargo una pequeña parte de su cordura se removía asustada. Era demasiado perfecto.

-Pero no cambian nada- sentencio la voz.

Los brazos que segundos antes lo sostenían se apartaron demasiado rápido, desgarrando el pecho del Neflilim quien se sintió morir. Cayendo en picada hacia la oscuridad.

-No por favor- suplico desesperado, mientras el dolor y la oscuridad lo abrazaban como una vieja conocida- Vuelve.

Alec se levantó de golpe, girando la cabeza a todos lados intentando orientarse. Se encontraba en su habitación del instituto, entre sus familiares sabanas, pero en ese momento le parecían tan frías y ajenas. Demasiado duras en comparación del algodón egipcio en el que solía dormir tantos años atrás. Alec paso sus dedos por su pelo negro de manera compulsiva, intentado apartar su mente de aquellos peligrosos pensamientos. Se dejó caer en la cama agotado, mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Había sido solo una pesadilla. Eso se repetía el Nefilim una y otra vez en una interminable letanía, con un sabor metálico en la boca e incontables sentimientos. Desesperación y alivio. Y Alec no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos era más grande.

Sabiendo que sería imposible conciliar el sueño, aparto las sabanas y se levantó de la cama, echándole una ojeada rápida al despertador, el cual marcaba las dos de la mañana. Pero Alec decidió ignorar ese hecho, abriendo su armario mientras sacaba una camisa y pantalón negro. Los colores de su guardarropa nunca cambiarían, pero al menor la madurez habían hecho que su ropa fuera más decente a los trapos que solía usar. Se vistió con rapidez, intentando no ver su reflejo el espejo que tenía frente a él, pero tras unos minutos de estar peleando con su cinturón soltó un gruñido y alzo sus ojos azules.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado y musculo, lleno de runas y cicatrices de sus batallas. Su pelo ya no era el desastre que solía ser, pero seguía siendo largo y negro. Y su rostro había dejado la juventud de la adolescencia. Alexander era todo un hombre de 37 años. Edad que no aparentaba por sus bellos e inocentes ojos azules, los cuales se encontraban enrojecidos. Había estado llorando en sueños. De nuevo.

Alec estudio su reflejo un largo rato, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. No toleraba verse en un espejo, ya que era el constaten recordatorio de los estúpidos miedos que habían arruinado su felicidad. Y aunque intentaba olvidar el pasado, le era imposible ignorar el correr de los años, lo veía todos los días en sus hermanos y sus sobrinos.

Cerró el armario de un golpe, sintiendo crecer la opresión de su pecho. Salió de su habitación y se encerró en la biblioteca. Desde que había tomado el control del Instituto la biblioteca se había convertido en su despacho y santuario. Era su lugar perfecto, rodeado de libros y tranquilidad. Que era algo que había dejado de existir en el Instituto desde que los cazadores habían tomado la decisión de reproducirse.

Por las continuas misiones, ninguno de los chicos había considerado la posibilidad de vivir por separado con sus parejas. Además de que Isabell había hecho un escándalo cuando Jace lo considero, alegando que el Instituto era lo suficientemente grande para albergar dos familias repletas de niños. Y a Alec. Un destrozado y desolado Alec, que había dejado su corazón en Edom.

Dos años después de la guerra contra Sebastián, Jace y Clary se habían casado, seguidos por Izzy y Simón, quien se había convertido en un cazador de sombras. Y como luego del matrimonio es inevitable la terrible necesidad de la perduración de la especie, Jace y Clary habían tenido un par de mellizas, Freya y Alba.

Freya y Alba Herondale eran las hijas mellizas de Jace y Clary. Freya era pelirroja, y había heredado la personalidad y los ojos de Jace, mientras que su hermana Alba era rubia y tenía la personalidad y los ojos verdes de Clary. Las chicas acababan de cumplir sus 15 años y eran polos completamente distintos, lo único que tenían en común era la sangre y su amor incondicional por Will, su hermano de 10 años. Will era una pequeña copia de Jace; pelo rubio rizado, pestañas largas, ojos dorados y un rostro angelical, pero a diferencia de su padre, el prefería tener un libro entre sus manos que un arma, pareciéndose más a su tío preferido Alec.

Por su parte, Isabell y Simon habían tenido un niño, Maxwell, en honor pequeño al cazador perdido en la guerra años atrás. El chico había sacado el carácter y la pasión de Izzy, al igual que su belleza y ojos negros, heredando únicamente el cabello castaño de su padre.

El pelinegro se dejó caer en su sillón agotado y un tanto frustrado. " _Aku cinta kamu_ ". Esa frase se repetía en la mente de Alec una y otra vez, con tantos sentimientos y recuerdos que el Nefilim había intentado reprimir durante esos años. Aun podía sentir el fantasma de sus brazos y su dulce voz. Y sin pensar mucho en la jaqueca emocional que tendría después, saco su estela y abrió con ella un cajón de su escritorio, sacando un álbum de su interior.

Y sin demora alguna lo abrio por el medio, conteniendo el aliento y las lágrimas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos felinos de Magnus Bane. En la foto aparecía el brujo acostado en el sillón de su loft, con un libro en sus manos y una mirada sorprendida y dulce que podía arrebatarle el aliento a cualquiera. Alec podía recordar aquel día y muchos otros que compartió con su brujo. Alec había logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, solo porque siempre mantenía su mente ocupada, alejada de aquellos ojos verdes que le destrozaban el alma. Pero ese era el día del año en el que Alec no podía frenar sus recuerdos. El único día en el que no podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

-¡Alexander!- grito Isabelle entrando a la biblioteca como un huracán furioso. Alec dio un salto asustado y guardo el álbum en el cajón.

Isabelle fingió por cortesía no haber visto el álbum. Aunque no pudo disimular la tristeza de sus ojos al ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?- pregunta Alec aun sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Isabelle era bastante conocida por sus comentarios mordaces y fuera de lugar, al igual que el poco tacto que podía tener a veces. Pero en esa ocasión ella se mantuvo callada. Magnus Bane era un tema prohibido en el Instituto. Los nefilim habían dejado de hablar de el como si nunca lo hubieran conocido. Y de igual forma evitaban todo tema relacionado con los brujos. Era un acuerdo unánime que mantenían todos para proteger a Alec.

-Llevo horas llamándote- contesta irritada.

-Son las 2 de la madrugada… ¿qué haces despierta?- pregunta Alec abrumado. Izzy lo ve como si acabaran de brotarle cuernos de la frente.

-¿De qué hablas Alec? Ya casi es medio día.

Alec se sonrojo nuevamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en los ojos de aquella fotografía?

-No importa… ¿Que paso Izzy?

-Bueno, nada más quería informarte que TU hijo planea adelantar la misión de Londres- contesto Izzy cruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Alec levantándose de golpe del sillón, arrojándolo lejos por la fuerza empleada. Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana salió corriendo de su despacho al cuarto de armas.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!- grito Alec abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a Jace, Clary y los tres adolescentes nefilim que se encontraban ahí. Todos observaron a Alec sorprendidos, a excepción de unos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos que lo veían tranquilo.

-¿Qué sucede papa?- pregunto el nefilim divertido mientras guardaba sus armas.

-Que mis órdenes parecen ser ignoradas Calen- brama Alec furioso- Eso sucede.

El nefilim dejo sus armas y giro lentamente para enfrentarse a la furia del mayor. Calen era por mucho la viva imagen de Alec. Delgado y musculo, y unos centímetros más alto que su padre, con el pelo negro como ala de cuervo y unos brillantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo. 18 años atrás, Calen había aparecido en una cesta afuera de las puertas del Instituto. Sin ninguna nota o pista de lo que era, todos pensaron que era un bebe mundano abandonado a su suerte, y estuvo a punto de acabar en un orfanato por mandato de la Clave hasta que los hermanos silenciosos confirmaron su naturaleza nefilim. Todos le tomaron mucho cariño al bebe. Sobre todo Maryse cuando vio el parecido de sus ojos con los de Alec, y este último había decidido adoptarlo. Sabiendo que sería la única familia propia que lograría formar. Calen había sido la única razón por la que Alec se había vuelto más consiente durante sus misiones y por la que volvía a sonreír.

-No son ignoradas, son muy tomadas en cuentan papa- respondió Calen con una brillante sonrisa- Pero no podemos seguir aplazando la misión a Londres. Las hadas siguen apareciendo muertas y las desapariciones de los vampiros van en aumento… Además que esta mañana apareció un brujo muerto. Tenemos que ir a investigar.

Alec se tensó, sintiendo como la sangre se abandonaba de su rostro. El pelinegro no noto que estaba temblando hasta que su parabatai poso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Alec?- murmuro Jace preocupado- ¿Todo en orden?

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?- pregunto mordaz apartando la mano del rubio. Los adolescentes observaron confundidos a Alec ante su reacción.

-Vamos a almorzar- dijo Clary intentando distraer a sus hijas y sobrino.

-Pero mama la misión…- empieza Freya, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzo su madre salió de la habitación de armas junto a su melliza.

-¿Padre?- pregunta Calen desconcertado.

-Ve con tus primas Calen- ordeno el rubio. El chico suspiro y se fue resignado, sabía que no era buena idea pelear con su tío.

-Necesito los informes de las muertes- dice Alec cuando su hijo abandono la habitación.

-No es el Alec- murmuro su parabatai triste. Alec le dio la espalda.

-No sé a qué te refieres-dice Alec saliendo de la habitación.

Ya en la cocina los adolescentes nefilim se arremolinaban alrededor de la mesa tomando bocadillos para matar el momento.

-Ya podemos dar por cancelada la misión- se quejó Alba dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

-No pueden, debemos investigar las muertes- replico Calen- El instituto de Londres ya nos pidió ayuda.

-Si… ¿pero viste como se puso el tío Alec cuando mencionaste la muerte del brujo?- comento Freya dándole vueltas a su panecillo- Se veía realmente consternado.

-Papa odia que asesinen inocentes, es normal- respondió Calen restándole importancia con la mano.

-No pienso que solo sea eso…

-¿Y porque te importa tanto?- soltó Alba cansada.

-Quizás porque el tío Alec siempre es bastante misterioso respecto a el… sin mencionar que siempre parece… triste.

-Bueno ya es suficiente- soltó Calen sacando su estela- Hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos?- pregunto Max que acaba de entrar a la cocina.

-Londres, debemos investigar los asesinatos- respondió Calen tomando sus armas.

-¿Qué?... Calen tu papa nos va a matar- dijo Alba nerviosa.

-Bueno pues que valga la pena entonces.

Los chicos tomaron sus armas y se posicionar tras Calen, quien con su estela dibujaba en la pared una runa para abrir un portal a Londres, y antes que los adultos se dieran cuenta desaparecieron.

No muy lejos de ahí una joven dormía ajena al peligro que la asechaba. Se removía inquieta entre las sabanas, intentando escapar de las pesadillas que la acosaban. Sangre, muerte y dolor, y unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que la veían con amor. Con un grito se levantó, respiraba con dificultad, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. No era ni una damisela en peligro para que la rescataran. Y hace muchos años había dejado de ser una niña indefensa.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, y con un pequeño movimiento invoco un vestido de encaje negro. Se miró en el espejo evaluando su aspecto. Era hermosa, nadie podía negar eso. Pero su cuerpo se había estancado muy joven, por lo que decidió maquillar sus ojos con sombras negras, dándole un aspecto exótico y peligroso. Paso sus dedos por sus rizos azabaches, usando su magia para que las puntas se tornaran de un verde oscuro, creando una perfecta combinación con sus ojos. Satisfecha con el resultado observo la estancia, la cual estaba sucia y desordenada, y con otro movimiento de sus manos todo volvió a su sitio. Los dueños mundanos de aquel departamento nunca sabrían del intruso que vivió ahí durante sus vacaciones.

La joven poso la vista en el reloj de la pared, aún tenía unas horas antes de la reunión. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento, no sin antes comprobar que no dejaba ningún indicio de su presencia. No podía dejar rastros.


End file.
